Despondent Desperate Life
by Relient-Only
Summary: This has become a world where government controls everything, and who controls them is hidden. That's what has become of us - of humans. Yet, that's the very reason he had come to them right? To lead them out of the slow darkness clouding over humanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Just another sign that someone does exist on planet Relient-Only. I'm starting this because I just feel like doing something...new i guess. I will start on the next chapter of Unforgettable Past either after I post this or tomorrow. Determination is the greatest motivation :) **

**Disclaimer: I think it's covered that I don't own the Clique, that all belongs to Lisi Harrison.**

**Summary: This has become a world where government controls everything, and who controls them is hidden. That's what has become of us - of humans. Yet, that's the very reason he had come to them right? To lead them out of the slow darkness clouding over humanity. Rated M just to be safe.  
**

* * *

Gentle wafts of bananas and strawberries assaulted her nose. She twitched slightly but otherwise did not show any displeasure at the smell.

The candle irritated her, annoyed her, and yet she couldn't say anything. Not a word, not a sound, should escape her while in the room. Any weakness and any reason for disobeying their set rules, she would get jumped on like an infection in the population - a flaw; defect.

Their rules were a set of ten meant to discipline those in the age group of 13-14, which was considered the most untamed group. They, the Government as they seemed to convince themselves they were, had been enacting the rules since the late 2020s (which was about fifty years ago).

The 13-14 year's rules:

1. Do not speak unless spoken to by someone of respectable age

2. Do not touch what isn't specified as suitable for your age group

3. Do not entertain ideas or thoughts about the opposite sex

4. You may only go to the restroom facilities twice during the day (times to be decided according to district)

5. No food should be traded or sold away during lunch, you will eat the lunch decided for you

6. No weapons of any kind will be permitted at all, they are to be thought of as violent, and a threat to yourself

7. None shall be able to contact parents during the hours of programming

8. Any disrespect for programmers in any way will result in serious discipline and punishment (that the headmaster will decide accordingly)

9. You are to forget all sentiments that you deem "important" and focus on those that are important (as classified by the Government)

10. You will remain stoic and emotionless at all times, trivial emotions will only interfere with your programming

The punishment for disobeying or breaking any rules became unspoken of rule number 11: If you fail to follow and live by the said rules until your next set, you will be punishable with death. This applied to all ages, no matter the difference in rules, it was a way of the Government to scare us into obeying - whether realized or not.

Those who did understand what happened always kept quiet. Never disagreeing with the treatment, never agreeing with it, and that infuriated her to no end. That seemed like the coward's way out - if you went against it you would be against the government and if you were for it, you were against your own people. The obvious answer for the cowardly was to not pick.

The notion to roll her eyes great, yet they were always watching. As ridiculous as it seemed, the programmers had even gone as far as to install cameras. They hired people to watch the cameras around the clock and rarely did anything ever escape their notice. Those who were against the Government quickly were weeded out and placed in programming facilities made for those who stood out in society.

So like the obedient puppet Massie Block had been made into, she kept her eyes forward, and mask in place. Only this class left, then she could go home and smile, laugh, make biting sarcastic remarks in the safe estate she called home. You did not cross the Blocks, in fact you didn't cross any family that had a large amount of money. Another developed, unspoken law in the community the Government had made.

_They disgust me. _Massie swore that someday, somehow she would change the nightmare of society the Government had created - whatever means necessary.

The pure torture of the feeling of helplessness and not being able to do anything about the issue, killed her. No license, No Government System Identification Card (GSI Card), and no window of opportunity on the horizon. Of course that probably was the reason why the Government did that, the seed of doubt and skepticism easily rooted itself in minds of young.

That after all became the purpose for programmers, they would mold the minds of them all into those that fit their society.

Not Massie, not her. She would never allow herself to fall to that, not ever. If she did, that would break her. That would be the last crash to the small glass figurine her sanity had become. Her will to live - to survive - would be gone.

* * *

**Yea, I know, I know. It's unbelievable short. I just wanted to see what the response to this story idea would be. Then I'll either make a longer chapter on the next one or take it down and probably rewrite it. Or just trash the idea and focus on the stories I have going right now... Anyways Read, Review if you will, just tell me what you think. **

**Layta - Relient-Only  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm...I'm not on a good start to my update as soon as possible thing am I? Oh well I have a job like system I have to go through called school. Sometimes random birthdays pop up in between, but what can you do? I watched an (for me) amazing movie ;) I swear Cartoon Network is the shit. Anyways, got me in the mood to update this story so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the above mentioned Cartoon Network or the Clique series books by Lisi Harrison.  
**

* * *

It seemed almost comical how those who sent by the Government disobeyed the rules. Except it wasn't. Just another ploy by the Government to weed out those against their idea of a perfect society.

Massie Block's mind couldn't help but buzz with amusement as she watched the ever-so obvious Claire Lyons work her newest victim.

Claire Lyons was the most obvious one of the Interactors. Loud, obnoxious, and constantly using the bathroom or verbally entertaining ideas of the opposite sex.

Interactors were those sent to keep an eye on the "tidiness" of the Programming Facilities. There were those that were more obvious, like Claire, and those who would lay low enough to seem convincingly able to trust. Then the last - and worst in Massie's opinion - were those who hid in the shadows. Who observed the habits of specified number of students. They never left without more than five students - innocent or not; guilty either way.

Although she worked for the Government Massie couldn't help but feel a certain - fondness - for Claire. Almost as if the day - however monotonous it was - wouldn't be the same without her brash attitude and loud personality.

For that reason alone Massie avoid Claire like the plague. If even caught with a slight smile Massie Block would be off the records of Westchester Programming Center High School faster than a bee on honey. Her parents - and everyone else for that matter - would be told (rather the idea forcefully implanted into their mind) that she had been relocated to a new Programming Center for those who were of higher skill.

_A Society built on lies, is a Society that does not last. _Massie thought wryly, her upper lip itching to curl. Eyes faced forward she watched her Geometry Teacher explain six new Postulates on the board.

Master by Friday, Test on Friday. She wrote on the board, dusting her hands off in a please motion. Of all Programs Geometry was her favorite, because it was one of the few classes they were allowed to take that did not concern the Government.

"Now, not only are you to define the Postulates - word for word of course! You must also be able to apply them into proofs - successfully. Meaning no one should get less than a 102% considering there is also a bonus proof for 'extra learning'" Programmer G19 told us, a small smile planted on her face. As Interactors were aloud to ignore the rules, Programmers were too - to an extent. Of course.

Programming titles were decided by plucking the first letter of the program, the level (1 being the highest for the programming level) number, and the programming level number.

"Now Massie Block please recite Postulate 2.6 from the last chapter." She asked with a small tilt of her head. Massie Block decided right after meeting Programmer G19, that she was destined to hate her.

"Of course ma'am." She told her, well practiced emotionless tone in place. Quickly, reciting the Postulate at the proper speed, she let out a small breath as Programmer G19 gave a small nod. Rarely did Massie get called in Programs, since she had the well known last name of Block, yet the threat still existed. She detested being called on.

Claire gave Massie an exaggerated thumbs up.

_Great, just what I need._

A loud buzzing rang through the room, telling the Gamers - as they were so unhumorlessly called - that the Program session had come to an end. Alicia Rivera - God love her - came to Massie's rescue_, _whisking her away from no doubt a day with Claire.

Alicia Rivera happened to be in a similar situation to Massie. Parents both loaded with much money and more coming in each day, privacy to themselves, and unable to put her true words into action. Massie felt all around thankful to have Alicia.

Alicia spread her pointer and middle finer apart, simultaneously tucking in the rest of her fingers. The action was a code they had long ago made for saved or the action of being saved. Massie crossed her pointer and middle finger - the sign for thank you. Both let out a small sigh as they walked into the safer-than-Program-Cubes Lunch Block. You could ignore the rules to an extent (of course) in the Lunch Block.

The Lunch Block itself stretched up for four stories, each story the size of a good sized house. Gamers could sit at any table, as long as the table had the same sex for those yet to be paired. They could sit at the same table, as long as half was boy, and the other half was girl. Twist logic? Probably. Massie wasn't complaining.

"Josh told me - briefly of course! That he would meet us at Table 18 with our - meaning yours, mine, and his - lunches. He knows that you have some strange liking for their burgers on Tuesdays, and of course he knows what I want!" Alica had a small smile on her face as she informed me our - plans.

When you were born, a special group of the Government would already weed out possibilities for your other part of the pair. The process of picking a pair was based on many things, wealth, age, success, and many other qualities. As you progressed, your results for a possible pair member would narrow, and when the Government's database found "the one" for you it was a no discussion thing. It was not a yes or no thing, that was who you were stuck with for the rest of your life.

Only one restriction, the age limit had to be 10 years of a difference. So some poor 13 year old girl could be stuck with a 23 year old pair member, or worst possible option - a three year old. It had happened, Alicia's cousin Nina - 15 years of age - had been paired with a 9 year old. Although, there were strange happenings in when there would be no match for a person, and when that happened the Government would step in.

If you were matched with no other pair member, you were a flaw. Flaws weren't aloud in the Government's society. You were dealt with, rather swiftly too.

Massie's lips pursed as this though crossed her train of thought. She shook it off - if she focused on the Government's treating of people constantly, she'd have nightmares for sure. Alicia nudged her as they approached the table.

The usual occupants were there. Josh was seated and our trays were in their designated spots, he stood up giving Alicia a mega-watt smile, and pulling our seats out for us. Next to Josh was Kemp Hurley, Chris Plovert, Chris Abeley, Griffin Hastings, and then Cam Fisher. Seated next to Cam sat his other half of the pair, Dylan Marvil. After Dylan sat Kristen Gregory, Olivia Ryan, Layne Abeley, Massie, and then Alicia. There for certain would be complications for their set up if another got paired.

Griffin gave her a small smile as she sat down. "Nice of you to join us."

"Umm... Well. When I almost got caught by a vulture, I suppose being late for your majesty would be the last of my worries." Massie replied rolling her eyes at Griffin. One of the few rules in the Lunch Block, was that you could not eat until your table was seated and had their food. "And in case you didn't notice, I don't come up with the rules around here."

Cam smirked at the exchange between the two and turned his full attention to Dylan.

While yes the Government's procedure for pairing two together was less than ideal, no one could deny sometimes they hit the nail on the head. Cam and Dylan were obviously crazy about each other, and most of the time it was hard task to get Alicia away from Josh's side.

Halfway through Lunch Chris Abeley cleared his throat, gathering the attention of them all. "I have umm... Something to tell you guys. I've been paired with Fawn Astley-"

"-That's wonderful!"

"-Congrats!"

"-She's perfect for you!"

"-and she's requested that I sit at her table at lunch." Chris shifted in his seat looking at us all apologetically.

* * *

**See any mistakes? If so tell me please, and I'll correct 'em ASAP. I believe that is a fine note to leave off on. I think I'll explain most about the others seated at the table in the next few chapters. And I'm sure the absence of one brown eyed, butt shaking, soccer player has been noticed. Don't worry, he'll be in soon ;)**

**-Layta Relient-Only**


End file.
